Wicked
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: Kyoya Ootori was a good husband, which is why, when his wife becomes enamored with the Broadway hit "Wicked", he tries his very best to be supportive. A husband trying to make his wife happy. Fluffy goodness! KxR Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: Nope, not now, not ever. And no, I don't own Wicked.**

**Hey guys! So, I was bored and I got this idea after watching the West End version of**_** Wicked. **_**I know it may be random, but I always did wonder what would happen if Renge was addicted to something else.**

**Please be kind and READ AND REVIEW~**

* * *

><p>Kyoya Ootori was a good husband.<p>

Which is precisely why, when his wife, the adorable Renge Houshakuji-Ootori, got enamored with _Wicked, _he tried his very best to be supportive despite his dislike for the theatrical arts.

He was with Renge when she demanded to watch the Broadway _and _the West End versions of the musicals, live, and when she wanted to meet all the actors. When she said she wanted the soundtrack, Kyoya immediately sent someone off to buy the most expensive _Wicked_ soundtrack money could buy. After that, when she said she wanted the songs sung by every actor who _ever _performed, he kindly requested all 157 musical theatre actors from all over the world to record their songs, all for a hefty price, of course.

Yes, it seemed that his wife seemed to be _too _enamored with this play, which is why Kyoya was not surprised to come home one day and find his beautiful wife in their customary home theatre, watching _Wicked _for what seemed like the 20th time.

"Oh, Kyoya, you're home!" Renge sang in the tune of Act I's _What Is This Feeling. "_Just in time for Fiyero and Elphaba's scene!"

Her favorite part, she would always say, because it reminded her of them. Except, of course, for the fact that Kyoya was never flamboyant and Renge was never green nor unloved.

Renge was never unloved, especially not by him.

"Do you want to watch with me?" Renge asked. "I already rang for supper, Naya will be here in a giffy." She knew he would always say yes, despite his loathing for Glinda's high-pitched voice and his low tolerance for flashing, neon lights.

They ended up watching the movie until Renge fell asleep in Kyoya's arms.

**~KyoyaxRenge~**

Kyoya Ootori loved his wife. Despite his aloof demeanor, Renge knew her husband adored her. Kyoya was never a man of many words, nor was he of action, but strictly speaking, he acted more that he talked.

So when he heard that the Royal Theatre of Japan was opening its new season with _Wicked, _he decided to pay them a visit.

"Mr. Ootori! What a wonderful surprise!" Mr. Keitaro Nabuya, the Royal Theatre of Japan's Director, greeted the famous businessman. "To what pleasure do I owe this unexpected visit, and from a man as uninterested in theatre as yourself?"

"I may not be fond of theatre, but my wife is." Kyoya answered as he sat down opposite to the Director, who offered him a scotch.

"Ah, the lovely Renge Houshakuji-Ootori, truly a goddess to behold!" Kyoya cringed at Mr. Nabuya's emotional exclamaition; _this is why I hate performers, always so flashy and loud._

"Yes, though I would advise you, sir, from speaking so fondly of a married woman, especially to her husband." Kyoya snapped.

Mr. Nabuya immediately blushed and stopped gushing about the conglomerate's wife. _Careful, now, Keitaro. You don't want to lose a possible financer. _"A-ah, forgive me, Mr. Ootori."

"As I was saying, my wife, Renge, is an avid fan of _Wicked _and she has extremely high standards for this show." Kyoya pulled out a check from his Valentino suit and handed it over to the director. "I do not want to see my wife unhappy, Mr. Nabuya. So I take it as my duty to make sure my wife stays as 'lovely' as you put it."

"And an unhappy face is _never _lovely, sir. I understand," Mr. Nabuya immediately pocketed the check and nodded. "Then I will also take it as my duty to make sure your wife remains happy."

"Make sure of that, Mr. Nabuya," Kyoya stood and moved towards the door, but Mr. Nabuya's last question stopped him.

"Mr. Ootori, if you don't mind me asking, what _is _this special occasion that requires your wife to be happy?"

"Nothing. I just simply want to make my wife happy." Kyoya opened the door and left.

"What an unconventional political marriage," Mr. Nabuya whispered to himself as he opened the check. Immediately he was brought down to his seat.

_Was he crazy? 1 million dollars for a musical?_

Mr. Ootori must be a very generous husband.

**~KyoyaxRenge~**

It was the night of the premiere, and Renge was very excited.

"Kyo-kun!" Renge shrieked as she twirled around in her new, sparkly, Monique Lhuillier sequined dress. But nothing could compare to the sparkle of her smile.

"You look very…excited," Kyoya mumbled as he smoothed his new Ralph Lauren suit. Renge giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You look good, too, dear."

Kyoya smirked at his wife's amazing ability to read between the lines. He took her hand and they left for the show.

**~KyoyaxRenge~  
><strong>

The play turned out to be a huge success.

The Royal Theatre of Japan's version of _Wicked _was easily branded as the best in Asia. By the end of the play, Mr. Nabuya gave his customary Director's speech and thanked an anonymous source who gave a hefty amount for the support of the arts. He then winked at Kyoya. Thankfully, Renge didn't notice.

On the ride home, Renge couldn't stop talking about the play. Kyoya nodded at the right times and held her hand, playing his perfected role of the listening husband.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, I had so much fun! Thank you so much for being with me even if you get annoyed by theatre!"

"No problem."

"Did you see their dresses, simply magical!"

"Uh huh."

"And the choreography, exactly like Broadway's!"

"Uh-huh."

"Not to mention the lights and the props! I wonder where they got enough money for such a big opening night!"

"Me too."

"And did you hear Mr. Nabuya's speech at the end? Someone supposedly donated a hefty amount for the sake of the show!"

"Uh-huh."

"So, how much did you give him, Kyoya?" Kyoya immediately opened his eyes and tried to act nonchalant.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Renge."

"Oh, really?" Renge whispered. "I had thought that my wonderful husband-" She wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped his ear. "would've made sure I enjoyed my favorite play." She then proceeded to sit on his lap. "So, how much did you give him, Kyo-kun?" Kyoya sighed.

"Just as he said, a hefty amount." Kyoya wrapped his arms around her hips. How could she find out about this?

_His manly pride, gone forever_.

"Like 1 million dollars?" Renge asked, her hands on his chest now.

"How did you know that?" Kyoya said, distracted by this vixen's lips on his neck.

"I have my wifely ways," Renge giggled. "But not to worry, hubby dear," Renge rewarded Kyoya with a very passionate thank you kiss.

"I'll pay you back in the bedroom." She whispered against his smirking lips.

Kyoya Ootori was a good husband. And in the end, good husbands get what they want, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was that! That ended up steamier than I originally expected. HAHA.<strong>

**I hope nobody was OOC, and I hope 1 million dollars wasn't too much! I actually enjoyed writing this. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, too! REVIEW PLEASE~**

**-rm**


End file.
